


Burn

by midgetpigeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), based off of burn by hamilton, i dont know how to tag m sorry, this was originally for marvel amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetpigeon/pseuds/midgetpigeon
Summary: Steve had no right to think that Tony would come crawling back.Because he wouldn’t. Even if his life depended on it.Steve forfeited all rights to his heart.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ive never written for tony so sorry if this is trash and 2. i dont really ship stony so i didnt know how to make the dynamic work and 3. english isnt my first language so sorry for any mistakes !!! if there are any mistakes please point them out, thanks!

He should’ve known from the start. But, that fucking man had him heads over heels. There were so many things about him that were perfect, from his looks to his personality. One problem. Life hated him, and along came the accords. He still felt guilty. Felt guilty for everything he’d done, from manufacturing weapons, to the battle of New York, and last but not least, Sokovia. Tony had good intentions for the accords. He wanted to prevent any of this damage from happening once more, but in the end it caused more damage.

Rhodey had warned him. Told him to be careful, said that Steve would do what it took to survive. Of course, that all flew over his head. Steve was his world, and he didn’t want to lose his one source of happiness.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized how problematic the accords were. They wanted total control of the Avengers. And hey, maybe he was just overthinking this, and that he was actually right and Steve was wrong. But, sometimes he wished he never signed.

More importantly, he wished he never went to Siberia. He wished he wasn’t so overcome with emotions. He wished Steve told him about his parents earlier. There were so many wishes that couldn’t be fulfilled. because guess what? Life isn’t supposed to be easy. You can’t just go back and rewrite your path. That would be absolutely fantastic if he could, though. There was a very huge chance something would end up worse than this whole situation, but he didn’t care.

So, what to do when your life goes to shit? Hide from your problems, of course! Tony could’ve made up with Steve any moment, considering he did give him a phone with his number on it. But no, he would rather erase himself from the narrative.

Steve had no right to think that Tony would come crawling back. 

Because he wouldn’t. Even if his life depended on it.

Steve forfeited all rights to his heart.

Maybe he did keep the phone with him at all times. But, other than that, he got rid of all the memories. All evidence that him and Steve were ever a thing?

They were burned down.

As long as the memories.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a request hit me !!
> 
> my tumblr is @fruitxloops101 but its mostly not stony stuff sorry-
> 
> (also i almost posted this without the fic- imagine how that wouldve went)


End file.
